1. Field of the Invention
2. Related Art
A seat device as disclosed in a Japanese Un-examined Patent Application publication No. 61-37547 has been known. The seat device disclosed in the Japanese publication is provided with a seat which is movable in not only a longitudinal direction of the vehicle but also a lateral direction thereof and rotatable so as to improve an operation performance of the seat device.
A Japanese Utility Model Un-examined publication No. 5-40029 discloses a seat device in which a rear seat can be folded and retracted in a recess formed at a rear portion in a cabin space. In this structure, when the seat is retracted, a bottom surface of a seat cushion of the seat is substantially aligned with a floor level of the vehicle.
With this structure, it is advantageous in that when retracted, the cabin space is open to various usage, namely, the availability of the cabin space is enhanced.
It should, however, be noted that the structure as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model publication is still disadvantageous in availability of the cabin space as a whole although the rear portion the space can be improved in its operability.